Dancing in the rain: Sunset
by Storm Rider of Anubis
Summary: Logan takes Quinn out for a surprise, but when something happens that changes their relationship forever, can Logan stay strong, or will he lose the one he loves? Quogan story. Other ship is Choey.
1. Texting

**Logan's POV**

I sat in my room, listening to Fireflies, by Owl City and doing my homework. I had to finish it if I wanted to meet up with Quinn. I heard the music stop and my phone vibrate. I looked and saw I got a text from Quinn.

It read: **Hey honey. I'm almost done with my hw. What about** **you?**

That made me smile and I responded: **Hey Quinn. I'm almost done also. I have a surprise for you tonight. Meet me on the school roof at 8:00. Wear something pretty.**

The music started again and didn't stop until about ten minutes later. Quinn said: **But it's gonna rain tonight.**

I texted her:** I know (smiles ****mischievously)**

She responded: **Okay. See you there. ****Bye.**

I got to work on my homework again and after I finished, went to take a shower.

**Author's Note: My first Zoey 101 ****fic. I like the pairing of Quinn and Logan. I'm working on this story, plus my own original work that will go on my website when it's done. I'll start the second chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. Rooftop

**Quinn's POV**

After I texted Logan, Zoey and Chase walked into my dorm. Good thing they walked in then, or else Zoey would have been hassling me about who I was texting. "Hey Quinn", said Zoey. Her hands were interlocked with Chase's. I wished Logan and I could be like that. Showing off our love. "Hey Zoe", I said. I took out my iPod and put on It's Time, by Imagine Dragons. When I finished my homework, I decide to get ready for my rooftop date with Logan. I went to shower and after, I put on some jeans and a ripped british flag shirt. "Where you going?" said Zoey, who was lying on her bed with Chase. "To the movies with myself", I responded. I walked out the door and started to walk to the roof.

When I got there, the most beautiful scene lay before my eyes. Logan was dressed in a tux and there was a table for two set up in the middle of the roof. But the most amazing part was the sunset. It was like he had calculated the exact moment I would come up to match the moment the sun would hit the horizon. I walked into Logan's arms and he said, "You like it, Quinn?" "Yes", I said.


	3. Something Crazy

**Logan's POV **

As soon Quinn wrapped her arms around me, I knew I was in love. I felt butterflies in my stomach, more than i'd ever felt around Quinn. "Want to sit down?" I asked. "I would love to Logan", my girlfriend responded. We sat at the table I had lugged up there myself. There was no food but I did bring my iPod. I asked her what she would like to hear. She responded, "It's time, by Imagine Dragons". I put it on and she began singing under her breath. I started singing, and soon we were both singing the song.

I asked her if she would like to dance, and she said yes. I put on a slow song I had downloaded just for this date. We took the floor and she pressed her body against mine. We swayed to the beat of the music, and when the song ended, we just swayed to our own hearts. She left my arms and walked to the edge of the roof. "Logan, if I wanted to do something crazy, would you stop me?" she said. "No. I wouldn't", I said. She turned around and spread her arms. "Goodbye, Logan", she said before leaning backwards and falling off the roof. "QUINN!" I yelled. I ran to the edge of the roof just in time to see her hit the asphalt.

**Author's note: OMG what just happened?! Did Quinn just jump off of the roof? I need five reviews to put up the ****fourth chapter. **


	4. Why she jumped

**Quinn's POV**

I could hear Logan calling me, but I was already falling. As I fell, I saw images of Logan, Zoey, Lola, Chase, Michael, and everyone else I could think of. I had jumped from the roof because I didn't want Logan to have to hide the fact that he loved me. Now he didn't have to, and would not be able to if he wanted to explain What happened. I hit the asphalt and with that, see Logan looking down at me. I try to lock eyes with him, but mine close before that can happen.

Author's note: I know I said five reviews, but one was enough. Plus, I couldn't help myself from typing this.


	5. Quinn's body

**Logan's POV**

How I was able to get Zoey, Michael, Lola, and Chase to Quinn's body, I don't know. I was in too much of a shock to remember. Zoey put her ear to Quinn's heart and said, "I hear a pulse". I practically pushed her to the ground to check if she was right. It was true. My girlfriend was still alive, but not by much. The pulse was slowing fast. "Get Dean Rivers", I said to Chase. I sat next to Quinn and cried quietly. Zoey sat next to me and said, "Quinn's gonna be okay. I know her and she did this for a reason". I replied, "I just wish I knew what that reason was".

When Chase got back with Dean Rivers, Quinn was taken to the hospital. I told Dean Rivers that I was walking around campus when I found her. He probably didn't believe me, but I was not questioned. Zoey, Chase, and the others, however did question me. "What really happened Logan?" asked Lola when we were back inside. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I need some sleep", I said and went back to my dorm with Chase and Michael.

**Author's note: So i've been working on this story every chance I get. Thanks for the reviews i've gotten. I accept the negative comments because they let me know that you don't like it and that I need to improve. That's all for now. Just keep reading and I will keep posting chapters. P.S: I will start to work on a hunger games fic about Madge and Katniss. Yes, I know that's a weird pairing, but hey, I like it.**


	6. She awakens

**Logan's POV**

Five months. That's how long it's been since Quinn jumped off that roof. She was taken to the hospital when Chase came back with Dean Rivers. The next morning, I gathered Chase, Michael, Lola, and Zoey in my room and told them that we had been dating and I had planed that date. when I got to the part about her jumping, I lost my voice. But they knew what happened already.

After five months, Quinn is still in the hospital. For the first two weeks, she was unconscious. I visited everyday. I brought her flowers and I would hold her hand and cry silently until the doctor, who was a very nice woman, told me it was time to go. I would place a kiss gently on her lips, a small part of me hoping she would awaken at my touch, like in the fairy tales. But this was no fairy tale.

One day, in about week three of her hospitalization, I received a letter from the hospital. I didn't want to open it, fearing the worst. Yet another part of me did want to open it, knowing if it was bad news, I might as well know now. I opened it.

_Dear Mr. L. Reese,_

_ Quinn Pensky, as you know, is staying with us. We are pleased to tell you that after two weeks, Miss. Pensky is awake. You may come visit her everyday from 5:00 to 8:00 PM._

I couldn't believe it. Quinn was awake! I looked at the clock. It was 4:30. I put on my best clothes and got in my car. I drove at full speed to see Quinn.

**Author's note: So what do you guys think? I haven't updated in a while, so I'm sorry for the hiatus it was on, but this story is coming back. I worked hard on this, so review? **


End file.
